


Agents and Hitmen

by tardisesandtitans



Category: John Wick (2014), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Crossover, F/M, Fighting, Funerals, Grieving, Gun Violence, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possession, Reference to Randall Duk Kim as The Keymaker, References to Laurence Fishburne in the next John Wick movie, References to both franchaises, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Settings from both franchaises, Torture, Unrequited Love, Virtual Reality, Waterboarding, badass females
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: After the of events of John Wick, the Continental's most feared assassin thinks his troubled and violent past with Viggo and his henchmen is behind him. But when three people in all black trench coats and oval sunglasses show up at the request of Winston, John is forced back into the game, as Neo discovers why the Agents are in the real world.





	1. The Agents have returned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited about this, as I always am about crossovers. I thought of this almost immediately after watching John Wick (before I saw the trailer for John Wick 2 and started a joke with my Tumblr friend about one of the sub plots in this)- I'm surprised no one has thought of a Matrix crossover with this XD  
> Tags will be added as I go.
> 
> John Wick belongs to Chad Stahelski, David Leith and Derek Kolstead.  
> The Matrix Trilogy belongs to The Wachowskis.  
> The only things I own are this fic and the hopefully awesome ideas that this fic contain. (That will probably not be as good as I think, but I've never done an action story so don't be too harsh please XD)

Strong hands tightened on the steering wheel. Bullets were aimed at the windows, shots ringing in the occupant's ears and the car screeched as the driver swerved quickly with ease. The car was definitely affected, and the driver and the passengers had wounds from where the bullets had grazed them.  
"Hope this place has a good doctor."  
"Heard it's one of the best, Morpheus." Came a determined female voice, almost drowned out by bullets. She got out her own, knowing her reloads weren't on her, but Morpheus' excellent driving could only do so much.  
"Do I still have to be tied up?" Another man's calm, questioning voice asked from the back whilst he ducked.  
"You know you do, and you know why." She prepared to take a shot and began firing.  
'Trinity's right', the tied up man with gelled back hair and oval sunglasses thought. 'This is for their protection. An Agent could take over me at any time. I don't know how, but they can. And why are they here?'  
Glass exploded behind him, aiming for the woman he loved and most likely shards flew into her skin and leather outfit she made as a jab towards The Matrix. She dodged it with ease and shot in the direction the bullet came.   
Then bullets ricocheted off the roof again, forcing the car to swerve wildly, causing the man driving to groan with effort of getting the car under control.

A breeze entered the car as the window rolled down.  
"Already on it." Trinity had climbed on to the roof to fight the Agent.  
The car they had was average sized, so the roof wasn't the biggest, however the enemy had to take that into consideration as well.  
"Careful!" Neo couldn't help but hiss at his lover, wishing he wasn't tied up. Yet an Agent had already taken over more than a few innocent drivers in the process of hunting them down.  
Morpheus only had time to shout out that she would be fine before he had to swerve once more.

Trinity abandoned her gun in one of her belt straps. She immediately gave the Agent a high kick to the face, who was hit but tried to tackle her in return. She blocked him, only for her air was cut off as an elbow wrapped around her throat. She grabbed that arm, struggling to breathe and threw him over her. Rising to her feet quickly, she got her gun and aimed at him.   
"Shit." She muttered quickly, then spying the harsh glint produced by the Agent. She rolled out of the way as the knife pierced the car roof. Gripping his abdomen, Trinity pulled him off, leaving the knife in the car. Clamping her teeth down on his shoulder to distract him, he roared in pain and she grabbed him on a headlock, twisting her arms around him as tightly as possible. The Agent struggled. He kept struggling.  
'Good thing our location is fine with this.' She thought, giving a short groan of effort as the Agent flailed about, then he stopped moving altogether. The limp body slid off: Agents were easier to kill now this was the real world. 

A few more Agents were killed by Trinity in various ways- strangling, knifes being stabbed and thrown, dodging with martial arts- but soon something made the Agents retreat. Trinity's last knife was wasted on the last car, speeding to retreat.   
'Goddamn it.' The woman was barely fazed. This was nothing compared to what was coming.


	2. Yeah, I'm thinking I'm back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morpheus, Trinity and Neo wonder about why the Agents are back, and who John Wick is.

Morpheus managed to pull out the knife as Trinity slid back into the seat, trying not to grimace at the damage to the car. The large back window was mostly shattered, there was bulletholes in the body- fitting with a trio who were technically criminals.

"So why are the Agents here?" Neo asked, struggling to stand because he had fallen to the floor in the rustle of the fight. His hands weren't free so Trinity helped him up as they pulled over.   
"Outside the Matrix or in New York?" Morpheus retorted, looking at them.  
"Because both are confusing, but I have a theory for them."  
Wincing whilst a bloody shard of glass was removed from his skin via tweezers by Trinity, Neo kept quiet.  
"When you ran into Agent Smith and destroyed him, just like how he became a virus, his code was imprinted onto you: in basic terms, he is more human than you think."   
"And we think that when you were reincarnated, that code came back." Trinity continued. She didn't have to speak again to let Neo know what she meant.  
Glancing at her sad smile, he connected the dots with regret.  
"I'm the reason why the Agents are back." He begrudgingly stated. "And I have to find a way to stop them again."   
He couldn't meet her eyes. He had put them all in danger, that was how he saw it. Losing the will to live wasn't enough to save the world.  
'No pressure on me.' Neo thought.

His eyes glided to Trinity. There was a cut on her face, the sharp line of red contrasting against her pale skin. His gaze stayed upon her, reminiscing how loving she was, yet guilt hit him: she always cared for him but that replaced her care for herself. Like the time when she followed him into The Matrix and his nightmare came true, and afterwards what he thought was the last time he would see her.   
Lifting an anti-septic wipe, with difficulty due to his tied wrists, he moved towards her to wipe it. She looked at him, and both pair of eyes saw the mirrored vulnerability. They gazed at each other tenderly as he wiped her skin. The action was more of an intimate carress than anything. Her lips, formerly in a line of concentration and sadness, turned into a relaxed smile as she thanked him in a whisper. It was as if they both knew what they thought: 'I love you so damn much. You're back and I will never let you go again.'  
Their eyes flickered to each others lips and they closed the gap for a tender kiss, the second kiss they shared since they were given one more chance at life.

As they embraced, Neo thought of the second theory: why the Agents were in New York, and the potential reasons began flowing into his brain.   
"This guy...he's back to being an assasin? Is that why the Agents are here?" He looked at Trinity who glanced at towards the front seat, then spoke up again.  
"That's what we think. They think he possesses the power to stop them because of who he is." Everyone had researched the man, but Trinity was the one in charge.  
The trio had more of an idea now, and knew that the Agents had gone running with their tails betwen their legs, but Morpheus was silent as he gripped the steering wheel, ignoring the concerned looks from the back seat. The man removed his glasses gazed at the couple in the front mirror. 

"I thought you were both gone for good. That none of us would ever see you again."  
Silence washed over them. The black clothes and sunglasses made them feel like it was back to how it used to be, like after Neo realised he was the One and saved millions of bluepills alongside them. But this was the real world now; Neo had somehow been revived along with Trinity; the memories were clear as day- the debris of the ship impaling her organs, and after Neo achieved freedom for Humanity, he died due to exerting himself too much and because he lost the will to carry on. How could he go on without Trinity?   
Yet they were alive again. Reincarnation, The Oracle had told them. Being reincarnated into your previous physical form was rare, but that was tame compared saving the world from a dangerous illusion.

Their sadness passed and they continued driving to the Continental hotel for criminals, knowing that the Agents had travelled there to kill a man known as the code name Baba Yaga, or as his last victim put it, the man you send to kill the boogeyman.

People had been asking them if they were back, and none of them really had an answer. But ever since Agents ambushed Zion, causing bloodshed of more than a million innocents, they decided: Yeah, they were thinking they were back.


	3. Baba Yaga and The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo, Trinity and Morpheus reach The Continental, and some new mysteries arise.

Footsteps echoed across the dark hallway.  
Even though their trademark sunglasses masked any emotion, a question played on Neo and Trinity's minds: Why were they walking through an isolated corridor when the Continental was a hotel? And how would they get in? Was it really this secretive? Morpheus had been unusually quiet about this temporary location. All that was said from their leader was that they were there to find a man known as John Wick and protect him, same as he would for them.  
Information about him swirled around their heads: An assassin recently returned to the criminal underworld after having killed the men his old boss sent after him to stop him him- they were protecting his old boss' son after he trashed his home, took his car and killed his dog; the last gift from his deceased wife. More than a tragic past.  
"Guess life is worse than The Matrix," murmured Neo, to whom Trinity turned her head.  
"It must be hell." She agreed, before Morpheus stopped outside a black door with a rectangular window. Slipping in a golden coin, it slid open to a pair of quizzical, stern eyes.  
Morpheus spoke calmly.  
"We are here under the orders of Captain Niobe and the man known as Winston."  
The new eyes swivelled across the faces of the three, and the small window revealing them slammed closed.  
As seductive jazz music and red and blue lights beckoned them in, Morpheus handed the man the gold coins whilst he entered, walking in front of his comrades.  
Strangers eyes landed upon them as they  
made their way to the bar. Behind it was a woman with her dyed hair in a sleek vintage style, and she placed three drinks on the counter.  
"On the house, from Winston." She flashed a friendly smile, unable to hide her surprise as she glanced at Neo. Going to collect hers, Trinity couldn't help but notice. Then she smiled at the woman.  
Neo was about to follow Morpheus when he heard an exchange between Trinity and the bartender.  
"Good to see you at last, Addy." His lover said casually, wrapping her fingers around the drink. The small bartender grinned.  
"Same here, Red Queen. He's over there."  
Walking as if she was on the Neb and not in a bar instructed by its owner to help their most feared assassin, Trinity walked to her lover and their leader; where they saw a man with gray hair, a smart suit and glasses.

"Hello Winston. We meet at last." Morpheus addressed, removing his glasses and sitting down, leaving his drink at the side of him. The man smiled at him then Neo and Trinity, who had followed suit.  
"Thank you for the drinks, Sir." Neo chimed, sipping it.  
Winston's eyes appeared like Addy's did and he gave an amused chuckle.  
"John will be in for a shock."  
"Why?" Trinity calmly asked, sipping her drink. Instead, Winston answered differently.  
"He'll be here shortly. There's a funeral tomorrow so I imagine he's grieving even more now." The man pursed his mouth in thought.  
"An old friend who did his best to save him."  
The trio were reminded of the deceased crewmmates of the Nebachanezzer that one of their own had killed. Turning his head to the side, Morpheous raised his drink to his mouth.  
"You know the rules: no attacks on the premises. Unless it's in self defence-" Winston began to explain, drinking his own drink, but was interrupted by Trinity.  
"I can't guarantee we can't kill. Only if we need to desperately- we respect your rules. The Agents don't, but we're fast and I'm sure your assassin is too."  
Winston had a content smirk.  
"He'll like you- respect and loyalty is what John values. No need to interrupt Morpheus, we have a new test for everyone who enters these premises."  
Morpheus relaxed and put down his drink, hearing footsteps. Winston gazed upwards at the sound.  
"Speak of the devil. Nice of you to come out tonight, John."  
Neo looked up and was instantly taken aback.  
Apart from the beard, black as death suit and seeming older, John looked just like him.  
'Guess we have another reason why they're after you.' Neo mused as the two others took in the fact that The One seemed to be looking at his future self.


	4. Talk with Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morpheus, Trinity, Neo and John receive some shocking information...

After the trio had their brief surprise, Neo moved up and Trinity followed to allow the new man to sit. An abrupt thanks escaped the newcomer, and Winston flashed a grin.  
"You understand who these people are, I assume."   
John Wick didn't need to look at them to see that they were trying not to think too much. The dark sunglasses and leather coats didn't diminish their curiosity. Like how his own attire and demeanour didn't diminish his: he knew the tall pale man called Neo looked like him, albeit younger.

"The Agents?"  
"Yes." Morpheus confirmed.   
Neo picked up his drink, raised it to his mouth and Winston spoke; his voice heavy with fresh information.  
"Not just Agents..." He sighed, his gaze directly aimed at John. "Viggo had more hitmen than we thought."

He put his own drink down and reached into his pinstripe jacket, unbuttoning it and raising his crisp white shirt underneath to reveal a stitched wound. The four listeners tried not to recoil as questions whizzed round their minds.

"Viggo's hitmen want revenge." Winston leaned forward and spoke in a soft tone. "We underestimated their ruthlessness."  
He went on to explain that a seemingly ordinary man had knifed him. Not in broad daylight, but the mysterious villain had been in The Continental, cleverly disguised as one of their own. He was taken out and executed; but the vengeance was in everyone's minds.   
"How do you know it was one of them?" Neo questioned. Instead of Winston, John answered.  
"He spoke Russian. These Agents don't seem like the multilingual type."  
Worn fabric covering the stitching, Winston nodded.   
"He said 'Here's a messege for Baba Yaga: we're coming to kill him and we don't care who we kill. Trinity, Morpheus, not even you or The One can stop us. We're multiplying."  
The leather clad trio tried to disguise that they were startled, yet Winston and John grimaced.  
"Multiplying?" Neo repeated.  
"Winston, the Agents are working with these hitmen." Morpheus exclaimed in a calm whisper.  
The man gravelly nodded.  
"I think you all need some rest. This won't be like last time, and from what I've heard, you three have survived hell too. Our receptionist Charon will give you the keys to your rooms. Our finest doctor will be with you shortly." Winston concluded, rising to his feet.   
John stood, and Neo and Trinity followed. They began walking away, whilst Morpheus finished his drink.  
"Morpheus."  
He looked at Winston.  
The injured man walked to the bar to get another drink, and Addy appeared to have been watching the four: if where she was working at wasn't safe anymore, she wanted to do something about it- starting with knowing as much as possible. She had his favourite drink prepared, and gave it him. Winston nodded, and whispered something to her. She nodded and turned, walking away. The sound of her heels clacking on the floor echoed through the silence. Winston faced Morpheus, drink in hand and swirling it.  
"We should talk privately."  
"Very well." He nodded.

Trinity, Neo and John were waiting for Charon. Tonight was busy since Winston's stabbing: security was being heightened, bodyguards were everywhere and rooms were being checked for weapons, so the absence of the kindly manager was to be expected.  
John turned his head, and Trinity was there. He knew of their love, and it wasn't hard to see the physical attraction from Neo's point of view. It was stranger when her eyes were on him rather than Morpheus' or Neo's: the latter being ironic. He couldn't place it: everything was a blur. He felt like he was becoming a pawn in the wake of trauma. 'Why' weaved in and out of his head often. Why did it have to be Helen, why did it have to be her last gift to him, why did Viggo have to have an arrogant coward for a son, then turn out to be an even bigger coward? John thought the enigmas of life would have to end. Yet in came more enigmas in the form of three people, all who had apparantly fought against an illusionary system; and two who had allegedly received another chance at life.

Shifting where he stood, he began questioning them.  
"The sounds of bullets earlier, that was you two?"  
"Yeah, more them than anything though." Trinity glanced up at him; she saw vulnerability and curiosity in his eyes. She briefly wondered if he could see her similar emotions, as well as intrigue and trying not to notice something else. In a flash, her gaze landed upon Neo.  
"They ran away." Neo added. "Let's hope they aren't underestimating who they're messing with."   
Trinity smirked at him.  
"We definetly need some of that."   
'A lot more than some.' mused John, sweeping his eyes over the two subtly.  
"After you get patched up, could I ask you some questions?" The couple turned to face him. "I've been in shit loads of tricky situations but never as big as this."  
Neo smiled. "Yeah. Sure."


	5. Their stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title chapter says it all. I'm terrible at summaries XD   
> Just read it, I hope you'll like it and if you don't, you might (I hope) enjoy the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone a while XD College and personal stuff. I wrote three chapters ages ago but never uploaded them.
> 
> This chapter is what I tried to make the more light hearted one. Has references to certain characters...  
> Enjoy!

"This is where both of you will be staying." Announced John casually, pointing at the door his two new companions were at. Neo tried to find the key, but Trinity gave it to him and with a short smile to his girlfriend, he opened it, walking in. It reminded him of the hotels he'd seen in films he watched in the Matrix. 

"Thanks." Neo said, holding the door. Trinity followed just as they heard running footsteps.   
It was Morpheus.  
"I expect you want informing." Was all he said upon slowing down at the sight of the open door. Morpheus looked like the Bowery King, John noticed.  
"As do you, yeah." Came the deep reply, making the normally stoic man in the trenchcoat smile.   
John and Morpheus walked in, the former closing the door.  
"I'm opposite, so if the Agents or hitmen come in the night, you know where to find me." He exclaimed shortly. "Doctor won't be long." Sitting in the chair, he noticed Neo was going to speak.

"We thought Agents were impossible to kill, but we encountered-"   
Knocking interrupted them.   
The closest one there, Morpheus stood and opened it. If he was shocked, he didn't show it: but his comrades weren't so good at hiding how they felt- the couple sat up straighter and their sunglasses refused to mask their shock.

"He looks like the Keymaker." Neo muttered upon seeing him, meant to be for only Trinity to hear, but either the short old newcomer had outstanding hearing or Neo was a poor whisperer.  
The man in question had on a confused gaze, so baffled by the abrupt subject that he was speechless.  
Trinity did her best to regain the air of professionality, however she made the mistake of digging deeper.  
"Our apologies, my lover has you confused. Or...do you remember him?" She trailed off, embarassessment and hoping no one would hear the last words she mumbled.   
"Come to think of it, you do look like The Keymaker." Casually chipped in Morpheus, leaving John to think he now had to be a babysitter as well as an ally. 

'They're worse than Hoxton and Wolf...' he thought, bowing his head in disappointment.  
The short doctor was bewildered.  
"I...don't know what you mean, but these must be the results of concussions."  
Neo started off saying that they didn't, but was cut off by a nudge from Trinity.  
"There was a lot of bruising in the fights, so that may be the case."  
Morpheus, Neo and John knew she was outright lying: but it was a good way to diffuse the awkward situation.  
The bed's weight shifted as Neo approached John, and Morpheus turned to face them.

"We need to know more." Morpheus started.  
Nodding, John replied.  
"So do I. What was the Matrix?"  
"You mean is. It was rebooted, us redpills are automatically free, and the Oracle made a deal with The Architect." Seeing that the older lookalike was about to ask a question, Morpheus spoke.   
"You will know who they are."

"Morpheus and Trinity have been released much longer than I have, so they might have to fill in the blanks. But the Matrix was a dream like reality controlled by the machines, who we think we're at peace with..." Neo began.  
Trinity was listening on the bed, pieces of glass being pulled out gently and small, open wounds being stitched up. What she was hearing was most of it- the explanation of the previous six months. Questions were asked: such as 'Why were you bought back?', 'What powers can you use in the real world?' and 'If this is the Matrix, am I free already?'  
Interesting questions, Trinity thought. None of them could wrap their heads around it.  
Concluding his explanation, John realised something.  
"Even though the Matrix was rebooted, you don't see the code."  
"No. The obvious reason is to assume you are already a red pill, since we look alike. The whole truth is I'm not sure. But I think our world's have merged, us and the Matrix. Someone's behind this." Added Neo.

After she and Neo switched places, John explained his story, the version without trauma of course: The sadness was still too raw to speak of and he was sure his profile was looked at on the Zion mainframe.  
"It would be better if we all got some rest." He concluded, having heard and told everything. The other three echoed him, and Morpheus left for his room, just in time for the doctor to finish with Neo.  
Trinity thanked the old man and he left, like John and Morpheus. Wordlessly, she shut the door and sat next to him on the double bed.


	6. Dinner Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Marcus' funeral greets our four heroes with a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter title imo, but I couldn't think of anything else XD

Sunlight hit the curtains, and John reluctantly opened his eyes. It was Marcus' funeral, and he felt undeserving of the loving smile that his wife in the framed photograph wore that he placed on his bedside: in his mind, he didn't deserve the wonderful life he had and never would. Even worse, the beginnings of some feelings he associated with Helen aimed at someone else, and he was trying to ignore them. He stared at his wedding ring: he would never, ever never take it off. Even if he did find someone new and moved on, wearing the ring didn't mean his feelings would disappear. He would always love Helen- the one woman, his best friend who motivated him out of the assassin business.   
Yet he was severely disappointed in himself and he knew Helen would be too.

Meanwhile, Morpheus, Neo and Trinity were already dressed and got room service: it was strange looking at croissants and little cereal packets instead of the single cell protein.  
"The funeral's at 12, isn't it?" Neo questioned, biting a croissant and trying not to think of the food in the Matrix.  
"Yes. We should bring and conceal our weapons, the worst might happen." Morpheus sat in his chair, explaining whilst eating a small bowl of porridge. Trinity, on the other hand, was eating in silence, yet they could tell something was running through her mind.  
"Something wrong, Trinity?" Asked Morpheus.  
Before she had time to reply, there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in, John."   
Instead, the door got kicked down.   
"John's not here." A masked man in broken English said, making the trio abandon their food quickly.  
Twice as many masked men appeared, and everyone knew it was time to fight.

'Don't kill, only fight if you must'. Those were the words The Oracle had used before they left, and neither team knew if the other was going to respect that rule.   
One of the masked men got out his gun, shooting at Morpheus who dodged, Neo hit another one of the men using a jujitsu kick, and Trinity was successful in getting out of a choke hold, then picked up Morpheus' half empty bowl and hit hard enough at one of the pressure points on his neck, then swung it at another man who was trying to tackle Neo. Morpheus stuck his fingers in a pressure point, but one of them grabbed him by his tailcoat and tried to slam his face into the mirror. Neo pulled the man off him and threw him into the selection table, Morpheus pinching his pressure points.   
Another man shot at Neo but he rolled onto the bed, and grabbed the sheets. Trinity twisted his arm, making the man curse, so he dropped the gun and whilst Neo whipped the sheets over his face, Trinity punched him.  
The last man lunged at Neo but a roundhouse kick was delivered to his legs, sending him down. It was John.  
Morpheus grabbed the man in a choke hold and punched him, while Neo simply bent down to the terrified man.  
"I should hope for your sake that we don't meet again. Come after us, and I'll be the last face you'll ever see." He finished menacingly, then he hit the terrified man with enough force to knock him unconscious.  
He got back up, and went to the ringing phone.  
"It's Neo....There were intruders. Six of them." Whilst he was on the phone with Charon; Trinity, John and Morpheus tied them up.

John made sure the handcuff knot was tight enough, then moved onto another unconscious man. He slowly glanced at Trinity, as she did at him."You can fight but not tie?"  
"Knots were never part of our program." Trinity replied calmly, tearing her gaze to Morpheus making sure the other ropes were tight enough before she felt Neo's comforting hand.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded and they began to rose to their feet.

"Won't we need to take them somewhere so they can be dealt with?" Neo asked.  
"Charon will be here shortly along with the dinner reservation." John replied, getting out six golden coins while they waited.  
There was a knock at the door, and Neo opened it to reveal Charon and some bodyguards, as if on cue. The receptionist knelt down to inspect the unconscious men.  
"Some of our men were gassed." One of the bodyguards said, holding out a used napkin. Aromas of poison drifted around it.  
"Probably how they slipped in unnoticed." Neo mused.  
Charon asked for any serious injuries and he found out no one was stabbed or hit with bullets.  
The four helped Charon carry the men around the back where they untied them and placed them into chairs around a pillar: Winston walked up to them and sighed.  
"We knew this would be dangerous. Its a good thing no one was hurt. Something tells me we'll need more dinner reservations."  
They nodded, and set out towards the funeral on foot since both of their cars were greatly damaged- the only sound they heard in the wind was gunshots, and the dinner reservations team's footsteps.


End file.
